md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is an infamous powerful witch from the Enchanted Forest. Biography Before First Curse Maleficent is born to the Dire Fairy Carabosse. However, the fairy is shocked when her daughter is a human and abandons Maleficent. However, unbeknownst to her mother, Maleficent actually is magical. Maleficent is adopted by the creatures of the Moors, and finds herself destined to become their queen. However, Maleficent dreams of finding her real parents, crushed by her abandonment. She vows never to let her future child grow up an orphan.The Mistress of Evil As a teenager, Maleficent meets peasant human Stefan from a nearby kingdom. Over the years, they fall in love, and Maleficent’s naturally dark heart (from being the daughter of Carabosse) starts to purify. However, Stefan’s ambition drives the two apart. One day, King Edward declares war with Maleficent and the creatures of the Moors. He is mortally wounded, but states that whoever kills Maleficent will marry his daughter, Briar Rose. Stefan, wanting to become king, pretends to have a happy reunion with Maleficent. However, he stabs her in the heart. Fortunately, Maleficent has enough magic to survive, but loses consciousness. Stefan becomes the new king, and goes to dispose of Maleficent’s body after proving her ‘death’. Maleficent awakens and, furious, rips Stefan’s heart out. Reluctantly, she spares him due to their past romance. Later, Maleficent mourns over the betrayal at the Moors, but an army led by Briar comes to destroy the place. As they burn her home down, Maleficent relocates to the Forbidden Fortress, vengeful on Stefan and Briar.The Mistress of Evil At some point, Maleficent grows stronger, and makes a public return to the kingdom, placing Briar under the Sleeping Curse, The Mistress of Evil however she is later awakened by Stefan.Enter the Dragon Years later, Maleficent has grown lonely and depressed, living in the Forbidden Fortress having lost the ability to turn into a dragon. She is unexpectedly visited by a young woman named Regina, who is hoping to learn magic and get her revenge on the princess Snow White. Maleficent is initially against helping, but Regina prompts her after revealing that Briar Rose’s daughter, Princess Aurora, is getting married. The two set out in an attempt to reawaken Maleficent’s abilities, but they are captured by King Stefan and his men. After Regina manages to burn through the ropes binding their hands, Maleficent finally finds the strength to turn into a dragon again and they escape. Maleficent confronts Aurora at her palace and tauntingly places her under the Sleeping Curse as Regina watches on.Enter the Dragon After Maleficent has reclaimed her reputation as a fearsome witch, she is visited by two other villainous women, Ursula and Cruella De Vil, who claim to have been summoned to her home. Violated, Maleficent prepares to start a fight, but Rumplestiltskin arrives to reveal that he organised a meeting with them to discuss how it’s time for villains to get their happy endings, and the powerful Dark Curse, under protection from the Chernabog on Bald Mountain, is their key. Rumplestiltskin leads the trio of women to the Dark Curse, but betrays them and flees after they get him the curse, and the Chernabog attacks Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella, who are forced to work together to escape.Darkness on the Edge of Town Some time later, Maleficent joins Ursula and Cruella in threatening Rumplestiltskin’s maid Belle in exchange for a Magic Gauntlet that can detect the weaknesses of people. Rumplestiltskin gives them the gauntlet, having grown to care for Belle, but later steals it back off them.Heroes and Villains References Category:Redeemed villains Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sorceresses Category:Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:Resurrected characters Category:Dragons Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Curse of Capistrano